A Happily Ever After?
by purrfictionist
Summary: Tessa comes across something from her past that she had gotten ridden of many years ago and next to it sits a note that will change her life forever. Through all the drama, Tessa wonders if she can be happy again after Will and Jem's death and let go of her past once and for all. As Tessa tries to decipher the note, she finds herself new danger, romance, and a deadly adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is post Clockwork Princess so yes, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD SO DON'T READ AHEAD. YES THAT IT INCLUDES THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. There is only one thing different in my story and the Clockwork Princess and that is that Jem dies. Don't hate me! I love Jem! Read and Review!**

1

Tessa Gray runs around her New York apartment and looks for her bag. Where can it be? She remembers putting it right on the marble counter by the door last night after she had come home from a walk in the park. Tessa grumbles angrily and runs up the stairs and into her room. Her room's empty and pearl white. Her bed is the only thing in her room with color, her blankets a dark blue, and her pillows a beautiful silver, her two favorite colors. She never felt renovating her apartment. There is no one to show it off, no one to come and even bother if Tessa's keeping up with the modern world's styles. Tessa walks around the king bed and pulls open her walk in closet door to reveal an entire closet full of nineteenth century gowns and old, yellow paged books with only a few jeans and plain colored shirts hanging from the hangers. One book in particular sits the closest to the door on the tall black shelf Tessa had bought in antiques store. Tessa brushes the familiar red spine of, A Tale of Two Cities, the book that was a gift from her late husband and feels her eyes burn with tears.

Tessa picks the book up and slides to the ground. She pulls her knees up to her chest and sets the book on her lap as she gently turns the pages to her book marked one. There tucked between two pages are three pictures. The first one is a picture of Will and her standing next to their house in Wales and the other picture is one where a duck was passing by and Will was holding Tessa in front of him as a shield. The third and last picture she had of her past was one with the entire institute. Tessa was sitting in the front with Jem and Will standing behind her, a hand on each of her shoulders.

The pictures slip out of Tessa's hands as she starts to sob. She misses her old life where every day was an adventure, full of laughs, smiles, and jokes. But now, nothing is the same. Nothing is happy and wonderful like it used to be. All there is now is death, death and more death. All of her loved ones had slipped away into Heaven right before her eyes. Will Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Cecily, Gideon, and Gabriel, her own children, and James had all died and now are gone forever. And through all of the sorrow she lived, she lived and suffered. They all haunt her dreams, every night, begging her to join them but she cannot. She can never be with them again for she's immortal.

She kisses the pictures one by one and slips them into the book. She silently closes it and carefully sets it back on her shelf of books. There in the corner of her closet, past a torn golden wedding dress is her leather brown bag. She grabs it and throws it on her shoulder as she walks out of the closet. She turns of the lights and starts to walk out of her room when she sees something gold and bright sitting on her bed. Frowning, she goes over to her bed and feels her heart come to a stop as she takes in the familiar necklace. It's her clockwork angel.

But how? She wonders. She had thrown it in the ocean the day Will had died; she had made sure that she would never see it again. And now, after so many years, here it is sitting on her bed like it was never gone. She reaches for the necklace and lets out a gasp as it starts making a humming noise. The mouth of the angel opens up and a small piece of paper slips out. Tessa pulls the paper out with a shaking had and unfolds it to find four, beautifully written words.

_The time has come. _

**I'm sorry it's really short! I'll try to make the chapters longer and there wasn't much in this chapter. The next ones should be a little longer! So what do you think? How did the Clockwork Angel end up on her bed? And what does it mean by "the time has come"? Also, sorry if there any grammatical mistakes! I usually post the chapters quickly and then come back and edit them in the weekend. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm loving the love! Thanks for following, favoriting and thank you for the review! And yes to my only reviewer, I do agree we do need dramatic music ****J**** Read and review! **

2

Magnus Bane sits in his apartment and slowly sips his dark red wine. Things are finally starting to fall into place. He found love, there's peace, no more blood, and most importantly no more errands to run. What more can he ask for? There is one thing that never seems to stop bothering him though. One person never leaves his mind. Little Tessa Gray, still so young, has finally decided to settle down in New York, her old home. Even after a decade of living in that small, white apartment of hers, she hasn't paid him a single visit. Magnus Bane is not hurt, he understands what the poor girl is going through and knows very well that she needs time to mend herself back together. The girl's trying to let go of her past and she won't be able to do that here with Alec everywhere. Those blue eyes and his black hair is enough to send her to tears.

A loud knock interrupts his thoughts and sets Magnus cursing. Who can it be so late? Alec is out of state with the Lightwoods on a trip to Idris. Who else would drop by his humble home? Grumbling, Magnus pushes himself out of his seat and walks over to his door, his boots clicking loudly against the marble floor. He pulls open the door and takes a step back as Woolsey lets himself in with something big hanging over his shoulder.

"What brings you here?" Magnus asks coldly as he watches Woolsey drop the thing on his shoulder onto the couch.

"I thought you'd want to see this," Woolsey says leaning against the fireplace. "The boy was found out by the Alleys down town all bloody and sorts. There's nothing my pack can do to help the boy and I thought you can do something."

Magnus sighs and rubs his eyes. He knew his little peaceful vacation was too good to be true. He opens his golden, cat like eyes and walks over to the boy and flips him over so that he can see his face. Magnus Bane gasps and steps back from the limp body.

"This is impossible," he whispers.

"You think?" Woolsey snaps. "I thought he was dead!"

Magnus Bane takes in the tall handsome boy before him. A huge wound rests in his chest, definitely a bullet wound, and next to it a huge scar that runs up and down his muscular chest. His hair is a dark midnight color that makes Alec's look gray and Magnus is sure that if the boy's eyes open, they will be a startling dark blue.

"William Herondale," Magnus whispers.

~ )*(~

Weston Herem sips on his beer and looks out the window of the training room. It's getting dark. He sighs and tosses the empty can into the trash can across the room. It lands with a loud crash. Wes walks over to the chair in the middle of the room and slips on his shirt and starts to reach for his dagger. A hand shoots out from the dark and snatches the dagger away from him.

Wes looks up into the silvery eyes of his best friend and parabatai Jaime Carlton. "What do you want?" he snaps.

Jaime, who's well used to Wes's cold voice just smirks and plays with his brother like friend's dagger. "I want to know where you are going," Jaime says.

"I'm going to the Alleys," Wes says and tries to reach for the dagger but Jaime throws it in the air teasingly and catches it with his other hand. "Can I have my dagger now?"

"You'll miss dinner," Jaime says as a warm, spring breeze sneaks through the widow and ruffles his silver hair.

"I'll find something to eat once my business is done Jaime, quit worrying about me and hand me my dagger," Wes says.

Jaime hands Wes his dagger and watches as his friend walks out towards the door. "You do not have to do this Wes," he says. "I am going to die anyway."

Wes stops walking and looks over at his friend. "You aren't going to die Jaime, not on my watch."

Wes walks out of the training room and slips out the back door of Cia's house. He has a feeling that he'll be getting another lecture about missing out on dinner when he returns but Wes pays little attention to it. Instead, he thinks about what he's about to do. Once a week, Wes meets up in the Alleys near the Downworlder Pub and joins the meetings of the biggest Downworlder criminal gangs in New York City known as The Invisible.

They have lived up to their name for many years now. Not one Shadowhunter can trace The Invisible. To make things even more interesting, The Invisible have never been caught and only one man out of the entire gang had seen the boss, the head of The Invisible. The organization has one main point and that is to make the Downworlders more powerful and take down the Shadowhunters. The organization is open to any man, even those with the sight and it was a bit shocking for Wes to see that he wasn't the only Shadowhunter there.

Wes hates The Invisible with a very large burning passion but when he had joined the gang at the age of twelve, he knew that he could never back out. The Downworlders have links to the Drug Lords all around the world and they have a large, abundant supply of Yin Fen, the drug that keeps Jaime alive. Jaime had protested but Wes had been stubborn. He would not let Jaime die; he's the only family he has left, the only person who can understand him. He never tells Jaime what happens in the meetings. After he joined the gang, he had debated for a very long time to tell Jaime that he gang he had joined was The Invisible, and when he did, he almost regretted it. Wes had gotten a two hour long lecture about risks and consequences. Wes knew the risks and consequences by heart. He knows what will happen if he gets caught. It's tough to live two lives but if Jaime gets the Yin Fen he needs, he'll do right about anything. Even if it means to play a Shadowhunter who hunts demon and a Shadowhunter who works with a gang who wants to hunt Shadowhunters.

Wes stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walks around the large, empty storage building and walks into the Alleys. Loud voices boom heartily from the end of the hallway and he feels his hands ball into fists. They're here already.

"Nice of you to join us Weston," Harold, a vampire, says snickering as he takes a full swing out of his whiskey.

Wes doesn't say anything and takes a seat on an empty wooden crate. "Where's Lucas?" Wes says.

Lucas is the man who is the closest to the boss, and the messenger between the boss and the gang.

"I am here," a cold baritone voice says.

The gang calms down and everyone sits up straight. Wes crosses his arms and leans back into the wet brick wall behind him. Lucas walks out of the shadows and steps into the moonlight of the dark spring night.

"The Boss has sent me off with a mission," Lucas says.

"Good!" Trevor, a werewolf howls. "It's about time I got to punch something."

"Calm it puppy," Harold hisses.

Trevor growls and freezes as Lucas shoves him into the wall with a frown. "Sorry master,"

"This mission is no ordinary mission boys," Lucas says. "There is no time to waste. We must finish it in a short time. Our Boss says that he's going to help us out on this one."

"You mean we'll see him?" Wes asks, talking for the first time in the meeting.

"Yes," Lucas says. "We will work in teams. One team will be the one to see the master and the other team will consist of only one man who will hunt down a girl."

"A girl?" Samuel, an ex-shadowhunter asks. "Why a girl?"

"Because the Boss demands it, we do not need to know the reason why Samuel."

Samuel pales and slumps back on his chair.

"So who's the lucky boy who'll look for the girl?" Harold asks breaking the silence.

"That boy will be Weston Herem."

Wes sits up straight. "Me?"

"Yes you. The Boss has offered to triple the amount of Yin Fen you always ask for. Are you man enough to take the job or do you want me to give the job to someone else?" Lucas demands.

Wes pales. Three times the Yin Fen? "Yes," Wes says a little too quickly. "I'll do it."

"I thought so, come see me once the meeting is over," Lucas says.

~ )*(~

An hour or so later, Wes follows Lucas out of the Alleys. A cold silence fills the two as they head out into a nearby mundane bar. Lucas calls for an Ana who greets the two with a wide smile.

"Oh Jared, it's been too long!" Ana says grinning up at Lucas who gives her a smile.

So he has a fake name, Wes wonders as Ana leads them to a table in the corner of the large bar. Is Lucas even his real name? Lucas slides onto the bar stool and motions for Wes to have a seat after asking Ana to fetch them two beers. Wes sits down on the bar stool and leans his chin on the back of his hands as he raises his eyebrows at Lucas.

"So this Ana…" Wes starts.

"Can it Weston," Lucas says shaking his head at him. "You do remember that we do have some business to take care of."

"Right," Wes sitting up straighter as Ana comes by with two beers.

"Enjoy!" she calls as she walks away winking at Wes and Lucas.

Lucas ignores her and reaches into his black side bag to pull out a folder. He opens it up and slides it over to where Wes is sitting. Wes takes the file and flips through the pages curiously as he wonders who this girl can be. It's then when he finds the page of her profile and picture.

"Her name is Theresa Gray," Lucas says as Wes scans through the form intently. "She's eighteen and she lives here in New York."

Wes nods intently as he brushes his fingers across her picture. She's beautiful. She has long, waist length brown hair that in this picture is held up with a dark blue ribbon. A dark emerald pendant hangs around her neck and glistens off of her snow white gown she wears. She must be rich to afford such jewelry and that gown she's wearing. She also must be living in the city. She isn't a shadowhunter for sure but she isn't human.

"She's a Downworlder," Wes says.

"Yes," Lucas says.

"And this is all the information you have on her? She lives here in the state of New York, she likes books, she's single, she seems to be very antisocial but this picture has to have been taken at a party," Wes says.

"Correct,"

Wes says takes a long sip of his beer. "So all I have to do is bring her over to you once I find her?"

"No, not exactly,"

Wes stops breathing. He shouldn't even be doing this; he shouldn't be agreeing to kidnap this poor, beautiful innocent girl. What does Lucas want him to do now?

"You need to get her to fall in love with you," Lucas says.

Wes chokes on his beer. "W-what?"

"You heard me,"

"Why on earth will I do that?"

"Because you'll get five times the amount of yin fen you want," Lucas says.

Wes's hear comes to a stop. How can he say no? First it was triple, now five times the amount? Jem will be healthy; he won't be stuck in bed all day. He won't be sick again for a very long time. Wes moans and covers his face with his hands as he curses at himself internally.

"Why do I need her to love me?"

"The girl is smart Wes, she knows that she's in danger, you need to get her to trust you and when I tell you that it is time, you'll have a new set of instructions laid out for you. You'll take her on 'vacation' to the Master's house," Lucas explains. "Once you take on this mission boy, there's no way out of it. Choose wisely."

Wes looks down at his hands and nods slowly. "I'll do it."

Wes left Lucas once he drowned his cup. He took the picture of the girl with him and her profile and stuffs it into his pocket as heads into the chilly night. He pulls on his jacket and pulls up the zipper as he heads down the street towards Cia's house, ignoring his growling stomach. He hasn't had lunch and after two hours of training, he's so hungry, he can eat a bear.

It's then when he feels someone grab him by his arm. Wes turns around on his heels to see who it is and gasps as something connects hard with his nose. Wes steps back and clutches his now bloody nose. He hears loud laughter that sounds oddly off and inhumane. He reaches for his dagger and holds it out as he takes in the middle-aged man before him.

He's dressed in a blazer and a plain white t-shirt that's topped off with expensive jeans. And in his hands is a gun. Wes curses as the man shoots at him. Wes quickly ducks from where the gun's pointed at and rolls onto the grass. Wes quickly jumps off the ground and charges the man before he has another chance at shooting him. Wes grabs the man by his blazer and pushes him down to the ground after kicking the gun out of his hand. Wes lands a punch on the man's rock hard face and watches as the man reach into his pocket to pull out another gun. This time Wes doesn't have time to dodge a bullet and winces in pain as the bullet pierces through his chest. Wes cries out in pain and tightens his grasp on his dagger and pushes it into the man's flesh, ignoring the knee weakening pain in his chest. The man's tall frame shudders and he flops on the ground underneath Wes, somewhat like a dead fish.

Wes tries to push himself to his feet so that he can give the man a good kick but the man's faster. He pushes Wes onto the ground so that Wes is underneath him. With a shaking hand, the man reaches out and pulls the dagger out of his chest. Wes, knowing ahead of time what the man's planning to do, kicks him hard on his chest. That does no good and only infuriates the man even more. The man raises his hand into the air and starts to push the dagger into Wes's chest. Wes tries to roll over but is too dizzy and weak from all the blood loss from his bullet wound. The dagger slashes against his chest next to his scar that he had since he was a child. Wes lets out a scream and feels something cold and hard hit him hard on his head.

Wes lets out a pained gasp as he looks up at the man who now towers over him. His eyes start to flutter close as he tries to focus on the spinning world around him and the last thing he sees before he slips unconscious are a pair of lifeless red eyes staring back at him.

**So how mysterious is this mysterious bad boy Weston Herem and Jaime Carlton? W.H? Hmmmm….? ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three. You'll meet a new character in this story and learn more about Jaime and Wes. Thank you for you review seastar97 and SaraiR and Jennik55! Thank you to ****UschiBuschi****, ****IamGingerButtons****, seastar97, SaraiR and Jennik55 for following! And thank you to Jennik55 and seastar97 for favoriting!**

**SaraiR: Your question will be answered in the upcoming chapters. And I didn't say anything yet! Wes is a mystery that still needs to be solved! **

**Read and Review!**

3

Wes moans softly and rolls around in the soft bed. He forces his heavy eyes open and he looks up at the ceiling to find a very expensive looking chandelier hanging from the maroon roof. He sits up in the bed and looks around the large room. Where is he? Did that red eyed creep take him to his house? It's then when Wes hears the sound of a door opening and closing loudly.

Wes jumps off the bed and slowly makes his way towards the tall white door. He closes his eyes and presses his ear to the door. He can make out soft whispers, and a gasp and then a shout.

"Magnus!" someone says in a beautiful high pitched voice.

"Theresa Gray," a masculine voice says chuckling, a voice that did not belong to the monster who had shot Wes. "It has been too long."

Wes pales. Theresa Gray is the girl he's looking for.

"It has been a long time Magnus Bane," Theresa says. "I hope I am not interrupting something."

"You aren't interrupting anything dear would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice," Theresa says.

"Now do tell me, what brings you here in such a rush?"

"I-I found something on my bed," she says.

"What would that be?"

"My clockwork angel," Theresa says.

The room goes silent and Wes hears something drop.

"I threw it in the ocean when I was at London Magnus, how could it have gotten on my bed?"

"Are there any signs of breaking and entering?" Magnus asks intently.

"No, I wanted to go and fetch my purse so when I was walking into my room, there wasn't anything on my bed, but once I came out of my closet, there it was sitting on my bed! And not only that Magnus," Theresa says. "There was a note."

"A note?"

"Yes, it came out of my angel's mouth," Theresa whispers. "It said 'The time has come'"

Wes stops breathing. Is this The Invisible's work? He doesn't remember discussing anything about a clockwork angel and a note.

"Theresa, I think it is best that you go to an institute. The New York Institute, the main one, I know for sure isn't accepting any guests, I'll have someone look around for another institute for you to stay in. It is best that you are not alone and are under the protection of the Shadowhunters," Magnus explains.

Wes heart stops. What if he found out about The Invisible's plan? But it can't be their work. Lucas brought the news today and all of this must have happened before the meeting.

"I cannot do that Magnus, please understand, the last time I was sent to an institute, things did not go the way I wanted them to," Theresa says.

Magnus sighs. "Tessa," he says.

"Please Magnus, I'll be safe, I'll call you every day so that you know I'm fine, but please do not send me to another institute," Tessa begs.

"Fine, but only under one condition," he says.

Tessa sighs. "What is this condition?"

"That you'll have a shadowhunter check up on you every day, and that you'll have him or her around the entire night," Magnus says.

Wes's eyes flash open. This might be his only way into her life.

"I do not need a babysitter Magnus," Tessa says.

"It is either that or you'll be sent to an institute," Magnus says.

"I'll take the babysitter," Tessa says sighing. "Well, I must go now and go get a room ready for this poor Shadowhunter."

"Aren't you going to tell her about that boy?" a new voice says.

The room grows silent.

"What boy is Woolsey talking about Magnus?" Tessa asks.

Wes pushes himself away from the door. They're talking about him.

"The Herondale," Woolsey answers for Magnus.

What Herondale?

"Herondale?" Tessa whispers.

"He meant Jace," Magnus cuts in before Woolsey can say anything. "In fact, I think you should go upstairs and go check if the lights have started to work in my room.'

"The lights?" Woolsey says.

"Yes Woolsey, the _lights_," Magnus hisses.

"Oooh," Woolsey says. "I'll be right back."

Wes curses and makes a run for the large window. He has to get out of here. Wes throws a leg over the railing of the two story patio and stops moving. He jumps back onto the patio and pulls out a tissue and quickly writes Cia's institute's main number and quickly scribbles his name. Satisfied, he throws the pen aside and jumps over the patio railing. He bites back a scream as he lands onto Magnus's well-trimmed backyard. That's going to hurt.

Wes quickly zips up his jacket over his wounds that are now wrapped under a soft cloth and makes a run for Cia's institute. Ten minutes later, he's standing at the front door, running his hand through his hair to make himself look like he wasn't just shot and stabbed. Ever so slowly, he reaches out and knocks on the tall wooden door.

The door flies open and Cia steps out with her hands on her hips. "How dare you run out again and that to for three whole hours?! I mean after all that I-" she starts to yell and suddenly stops as she takes in Wes. "Oh my God Wes, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Wes says walking around Cia who's standing motionless at the door.

He starts to walk into his room to change up when he feels someone grab him by the arm. He turns around to see Cia standing there with the door wide open behind her. He sees Sofia walk behind them and gently close it before looking at Will with a look of pure disappointment.

"Take off your jacket," Cia says.

"Why? I like this jacket," Wes says trying to walk around the small twenty-three year old woman.

"Take it off Weston Owen Herem!"

"Is everything alright?" Jaime says walking into the room and frowns as he assesses the situation before him. "Wes what's going on?"

"Cia's overreacting over nothing and she won't let me go," Wes says to his best friend calmly though his insides were screaming of pain. It's a skill he's learned over the years after his long hours of training. Stay weak inside, but strong outside. "Can you let go of my arm now? I can't feel it anymore."

"I'm not asking you again Weston, take off your jacket," she says in a low, cold voice.

Wes sighs and unzips his jacket slowly. Cia's going to murder him. He carefully pulls out his arms from his jacket and lets it drop to the floor ignoring Cia's horror filled eyes and Sofia's gasp. Jaime who's facing the back of Wes's head quickly walks around him and pales as he takes in Wes's wounded chest.

"Can I go now?" Wes asks a little too coldly.

"Wes you were shot and stabbed," Cia says.

Jaime pales and stumbles into the wall behind him. Wes meets his eyes and immediately knows what his brother is thinking. Jaime's blaming himself. He thinks this happened during Wes's meeting. Wes shakes his head at his brother but it's too late, Jaime's walking out of the room.

"I know," he says. "Cia I need to go find Jaime, please let me go and I promise I'll tell you what happened."

Cia reaches out for Wes and touches his cheek. She looks into those dark, troubled blue eyes of his and nods slowly as she tries to look for that little twelve year old boy she remembers. Where is that boy?

"Alright," she whispers.

~)*(~

"Jaime?" Wes whispers as he walks into Jaime's room. He hears the high, beautiful notes that fly off from Jaime's violin and follows the familiar rhythm deeper and deeper into Jaime's room until he finds his tall pale figure standing by the window. "Jaime, do not do that, you'll break your violin."

"Does it matter?" Jaime cries as he flings the violin across the room. Wes catches it before it drops to the floor and sets it on Jaime's bed. "I'm going to die Wes, I'm going to die."

Wes's throat tightens as he crosses the room. He grabs Jaime by his shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"You will not die Jaime, you will not," he whispers and reaches into his pocket to pull out the packet of yin fen.

Jaime sighs and pushes the packet aside. "Wes, I am going to die and you need to accept this. You shouldn't be doing what you are and taking bullets for a dying man."

"I will if I have to Jaime, because you are my brother," Wes explains. "And this didn't happen during the meeting, it wasn't them."

Jaime stops breathing. "What do you mean?"

"I was walking home when this man attacked me. I don't think it was even a man Jaime, it had these red soulless eyes," Wes says sitting down on the couch next to Jaime. "What I'm saying is that you should not be blaming yourself," he concludes and covers Jaime's mouth with his hand as he opens his mouth to protest. "I'll hear nothing of it Carlton."

When Wes is satisfied that Jaime's going to keep his mouth shut, he lets his hand slide off. Jaime looks over at his brother with a sad smile and gently elbows him.

"You stink Wes," Jaime says. "And oh, Cia saved some dinner for you. I think you should go and talk to her. She really loves you Wes, after all, we're the only family she has."

Wes sighs. "Alright, I'll be back," he says.

Wes stuffs his hands into his jeans and walks out of Jaime's room and turns around to find the doors leading to Cia's study. He peeks in and finds Cia sitting in her study all alone. Sofia is usually there with her, helping her file stuff. Wes knocks on the door and Cia looks over at him with her sad brown eyes.

"Come in Wes," Cia says.

He walks in and slides onto a chair. "Look Cia, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know you are Wes."

"I wanted some fresh air so I went out. While I was walking back this man, no not man, this thing attacked me. It had these red eyes. He's middle aged, he was wearing a black blazer and a white shirt. That's all I remember," he tells her. "I promise Cia."

"And how did you get your wounds cleaned up and bandaged?"

"Some man took me in," Wes says.

"You don't know his name?"

Wes wagers on telling her this. What if this Magnus Bane saw him coming from the Alleys and told Cia? What will he say to that?

"I don't know, I snuck out the window."

Cia sighs and reaches across the table to take his hands in hers. "I'm just glad that you're ok Wes, I was so worried when you didn't come home."

"Mister Herem?" Sofia asks softly as she peeks into Cia's study. "There's a man on the main line for you. I sent the call to your room because he said he wanted to speak to you privately."

Cia raises her eyebrows at Wes and Wes frowns, acting surprised.

"I wonder who that can be."

"Perhaps it's the man who fixed you up and if he is, make sure you thank him. And once you are done, you can come down back for some dinner, Jaime waited for you.'

Wes nods and frowns at the thought that Jaime hasn't eaten yet. "Ok," he says.

Sofia then walks into the study to help Cia with something. Wes walks around her silently and once he's out of Cia's sight, he makes a run for his room on the second floor. He trips over a stair and catches himself before he walks into his room. He reaches for his phone and takes a deep breath before he picks it up; silently praying that Magnus Bane hasn't hung up.

"Weston Herem speaking," he says.

"Hello Weston, I'm Magnus Bane. How are your wounds?"

"Fine thank you sir," he says.

"Oh no boy, call me Magnus," Magnus says. "Anyway, I need to ask you some questions if you have some time?"

"It turns out you got lucky, I'm free, ask on Magnus." Wes.

"Do you have a parabatai?" he asks.

"Yes,"

"How long have you been a shadowhunter?"

"I've started my training when I was twelve," Wes says.

"Good, good," Magnus sings. "I have a little favor to ask you Weston."

"What will that be?" Wes asks.

"I have a friend who is in need of a Shadowhunter. I'm afraid that she's in danger. If you agree that is, you'll be her bodyguard. You'll go where she goes and make sure she's safe. So that does include you moving in with her, she has a room ready for you whenever you want to move in."

"Do you know what kind of danger she might be in?"

"I believe someone is trying to hunt her. You see, she is this special Downworlder. Maybe she can show you one day, it is hard to explain over the phone," Magnus says. "So will you take the job?"

"I will," Wes says remembering to talk take another look at Theresa Gray's profile.

"Good! I'll have a man over tonight with her address. I do not want to give anything else out on the phone in case someone's tracking us. Can you move into her apartment tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am open tomorrow."

"Thank you Weston,"

"You're welcome," he says. "And Magnus? How exactly did you find me? Were you following me?"

"Oh no boy it wasn't me who found you, a werewolf by the name Woolsey saw you fallen near his part of the Alleys and he brought you over to me."

"Oh, um, can you do me favor and not tell the institute's head where I was? I was kind of supposed to be training then but I got a little thirsty and slipped out."

Magnus Bane laughs. "My lips are sealed, good bye Weston."

"Thanks again for everything and bye," he says and hangs the phone back on the wall.

A minute later, the door opens and a small figure walks in. "Who was that?" Cia asks.

"Magnus Bane, the man who took me in. He asked me for a favor Cia and I said that I would do it. I think it will be good for me to get out into the field."

Cia stops walking and sits on his bed. "What do you mean be the field?"

Wes explains to her everything Magnus had told him about the girl and him moving in with her. Cia nods intently and frowns as his explanation comes to an end.

"I guess it is but you must be careful, and you'll come by here at least once," Cia says.

Wes bites his lip as he remembers how Tessa begged to avoid the institute. It'll be difficult to get her to come but he has no choice. "Of course."

"And don't you dare try anything Weston Herem. The poor girl is in danger," Cia says holding back a smile.

Wes smiles innocently. "What are you suggesting Cia?"

**Sooooo…. Who is Sophia? And what do you think about Wes moving in with Tessa? **

**Review! They make my day and oh Happy Easter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got a review saying that they want more background on Wes and Jaime. So I decided to have like flashbacks of their pasts in the upcoming chapters of the story so that everyone can form the background of the story. Thanks for that review! I want to make this story as clear as it can be. So tell me if you like this flashback? Read and review!**

**Shout outs:**

**IamGingerButtons: Thank you for the review **** I hope this chapter answers some questions on the background. Don't worry though, more flashbacks about Wes's and Jaime's background will be coming up soon. **

**Guest: Awww, thank you! I feel so loved! Keep reading!**

**Thanks soooo much to all those who favorited and or are following this story!**

4

Jaime looks past the strong winds and the white haze of snow at Trevor, a young man around his age who started to work for Cia when he was only a mere child. Trevor's long, muscular body is a body that any Shadowhunter will want. Sadly, Trevor's only a human with the Sight, he's no more than a servant. His well-built muscles flex in the harsh December evening blizzard as he shoves Wes's large suitcase into the dark black car along with the duffel bag that Jaime's sure is packed with Wes's books. Jaime smiles at the thought of parabatai and looks down at his rune as he recalls the day he agreed to be Wes's brother.

_It was many winters ago when Wes, Jaime and Trevor were sitting out in a scenario much like this. It was a late December day and there was a heavy blizzard, so strong and powerful, that they couldn't see the red stop sign across the street. The three were being punished by Cia after Wes had decided to pull one of his Christmas pranks in her office which involved a paint bomb and Trevor and Jaime happened to be there, and yes they were laughing. What else would they have done? They were only twelve and Cia's office, in their defense, looked much like it was ill with the chicken pox. Red dots from the paint bomb scattered the papers on her desk, the walls, the shelves and every open place visible to the eye. When Cia demanded to know what happened to office, prior to noticing the empty paint bomb near the foot of her desk, Wes had replied by saying that her room was attacked with an ill case of the Demon Pox, whatever that is. And just because Trevor and Jaime were laughing at all of this, they too were punished and were sent out to go bring in a week loads of firewood from the cabin outside the house._

_The three spent ten long minutes pushing themselves through the strong gusts of wind towards the cabin. Once they reached the warm small cabin, Trevor had said that he'd go and find the closet where Cia said the wood were in and left Jaime and Wes alone._

"_Have you thought about what I asked Jaime?" Weston had asked. "You said you would."_

"_I did now didn't I?" Jaime said thoughtfully and let out a small sigh. "I can't let you be my parabatai Weston, you have so much more, and you should belong to a man who isn't dying. In a few years, I'll leave die Wes, what will you then?"_

"_I will curse you for leaving me alone, and second of all, I do not care if you are dying or not, you still are a man. I see that you have a nose and two eyes. Why can you not be my brother Jaime Carlton?"_

"_Please Weston, this is a matter I do not want to discuss nor pursue," Jaime had said walking over to Trevor to help pull the logs out the closet door._

"_If you are man enough Jaime Carton, I duel you to a match. We will fight till there is one man standing and if I pin you down first than you will be my parabatai, and if you pin me down, then you can have your way and live a very lonely life that I'm sure you'll regret."_

_Jaime looked over at Weston. "A match? Back at the training room?" _

_Weston laughed. "Silly Carlton, not the training room, we'll be fighting out in the blizzard of course."_

_Jaime waited for a moment to see if Wes was being sarcastic and frowned as he realized that he actually meant it. "Are you mad?"_

"_No my dear friend, soon to be parabatai, I'm just a man who likes to take challenges?"_

_Jaime debated this and felt Trevor eye him from behind. He couldn't deny it. He had to fight. He had to take on the duel and that is how Wes and him ended up wrestling on the ground outside the cabin. They had ditched their weapons in a matter of minutes. They were too heavy to hold in the strong winds. They were just extra weight. Weston landed a good punch on Jaime's face. Jaime grunted and tried to push Wes back on the ground. A minute passed by, then ten and later fifteen minutes passed by with the two sprawled across the ground. Weston's foot was under Jaime's chin and Jaime had a fistful of Weston's dark hair in his hands. Trevor watched this from the cabin window unsure of whether or not to break their fight. They were mad for sure. And in a matter of seconds, Wes had Jaime pinned to the ground. Jaime knew this was coming. _

_The boys fell to the floor next to each other gasping for air. Weston turned to his head and looked at Jaime with a satisfied face. _

"_Good game brother," he said. _

_Jaime smiled at the dark haired and blue eyed boy. "Good game brother."_

"Jaime, Jaime are you alright?" a concerned voice calls.

Jaime blinks and looks at his Parabatai. He smiles and nods. "Of course, I was just thinking about something," he says as he walks out the door with Weston.

"Were you thinking about me and how much you're going to miss me? Your stupid cat seems to be enjoying my departure the most," Wes mutters as Kostel, Jaime's cat walks by the front porch hissing at Wes.

Jaime chuckles and picks up his cat who instantly starts to purr in his arms. "I am going to miss you Wes."

Wes stops walking and looks at Jaime. "I'll miss you to brother; you'll come to visit though won't you? And you don't have to worry over me like Cia, I'll be fine. I'll come and see you guys as much as I can which will probably be at least every week. I'm sure this Tessa girl will be nice enough to let me see my Parabatai."

"Master Herem, the car is ready," Trevor calls up the porch.

Wes looks at Jaime and is surprised when his brother pulls him into a hug.

"Stay safe Wes," Jaime whispers in his brother's ears. "And do not do anything stupid alright?"

Wes chuckles. "Why do you think I'm always up to something?" he says.

"Because you are Weston Owen Herem, and you always have something up your sleeves," Jaime says as he holds the door for Wes. "Bye brother,"

"Bye Jaime," Weston says smiling as he walks through the whiteness and into the black car.

Jaime waves at the shadow in the car until the expensive black car disappears into the New York Streets. Jaime closes the door and leans against it as he looks at Cia who's standing at the entrance of the living room silently. He has a bad feeling about what Wes is getting himself into. Somehow and for some reason, Jaime knows that something dark is going to fall upon them all, something that will change everyone's lives and change the world that they are living in.

**Yeah, this was a bit short, but I didn't have much time to write and it's pretty late now so sorry for any grammar mistakes! Also, do you like Jaime's cat's name? I think it's unique. It actually has a very specific meaning in a different language. Do you know what Kostel means and what language it is? **

**Next chapter is about Jaime like this one was. I'm making Tessa and Wes's meeting wait a little so that I can get the story building about Sophia, Cia and Jaime. Also because I want that chapter to be perfect and awesome so I'm taking my time! Sorry for that but I'll try to make that chapter the best I can!**

**Also do you want shorter and faster updates or longer updates that will take time to write?**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I apologize ahead of time for the late update and any grammar/spelling errors. It's really late in the night and it's almost midnight so I'm really tired. I'm having my AP exam and EOCs and State Exams and finals (uuugggh!) coming up so I've been busy studying for them. Good news, summer is coming up in 46 days! I'll try to update, probably every weekend. I did say **_**try**_** Anywho, here's the chapter so read and review! Review please!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and followed and favorited!**

5

Lucas walks into the large empty ware house and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he strolls down the aisles of barren metal shelves. Lucas remembers the first day he was brought here. He was only thirteen. His father had whipped him so hard that Lucas's scars still hurt today after ten years. A tall, young man found him lying on the streets hungry and took him in. He fed him, he watched him box, he listened to him talk, he did everything that his father never did. A month later, the man told Lucas who he was and what he did for a business. Unlike other men, the man didn't earn money. He already has a lot of that, instead, he earned drugs, weapons, and odd, small books written in another language that Lucas couldn't recognize back then.

The man took Lucas in as his prodigy. He taught him his business, he taught him how to use the weapons and most important of all, he taught Lucas that without power you're a nobody. At the age of sixteen, Lucas slayed his first Shadowhunter and at the age of seventeen, Lucas had killed his father just as the man had killed his mother in front of his very own eyes. The man who picked him up the streets ten years ago became his master, his idol, his everything.

"Lucas," a cold voice calls.

Lucas stops walking and turns around to face the familiar man leaning against the wall. The man crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the twenty-three year old man.

"Master you called?"

"I did Lucas. I wanted to know if you gave the boy the mission and if you offered the incentive?"

"I did master, in fact, Herem is probably on his way to the girl's house right now with the Yin Fen I gave him."

"Good Lucas. Good," his master says as he pulls something out silver from the back pocket of his pitch black suit. It's a gun. Lucas's blood runs cold as he watches his master twirl the gun in the dark night sky. "I am proud of you my boy but truth be told, there is something that's bothering me."

"What would that be master?"

"I wanted to know if you told anyone about our mission, and when I say did you tell them about it, I mean the purpose of it."

Lucas freezes. "No master, only my brother and I know," he says a little too quickly.

"Is that true? Then explain to me why my daughter asked me the night after her date with you if I have a heart in me to go after Theresa Gray? And how is it possible that she recited exactly the same thing I told you?"

Lucas feels anger run in his veins and his face flushes as he takes a step back. That girl, that sneaky little girl. Lucas should have never gone out with that little seventeen year old girl but how could he not? The girl has everything, she has the body, the lips, the smile, and the only thing that ruins her is her brain. The girl is smart and is on top of her homeschooling and everything there is to know about the world. She's smart enough to know that her father is not a normal business man that he says he is. At the age of four, his master's daughter had discovered her father's weapon room. Of course, the girl would recognize the seraph blades, and the swords. Her mother was a shadowhunter and kept her relics from the past even after marrying her mundane father. The girl even took lessons from her mother until the day she died from a heart attack. Ever since then her training stopped. The little girl realized that the seraph blades in her father's office were not normal seraph blades, the way were made from the Downworlders.

Ever since, then she realized what a monster her father was. She never looked at the men in her house the same way again but she kept quiet. Lucas often wonders what his master might have said to her. Lucas always had his eye on the girl and since last year, he couldn't keep his distance anymore. He asked his master if he could take her out as his girlfriend and his master agreed without a second thought. The girl though was stubborn. She would lock herself in her room and try to escape from him but he found his ways through threats.

Lucas remembers the late Friday night a week ago when he took the girl to the bar down the street. She had given him drink after drink after drink and finally asked him who on Earth was Theresa Gray and what she had to do with her father and of course, Lucas told her. His brain wasn't home, it was up in the clouds and he had slipped and made a fatal mistake. A mistake that will not go unnoticed.

"Master I-" he starts to say.

"What do you mean 'master'?" his master howls as he steps into the light. "Do you know what you've done? That girl is has the biggest mouth in the whole world! In a matter of seconds, she'll run off telling every single Shadowhunter what I'm doing and where will I be then huh? Where will our mission be?"

"We won't let her out anymore master," Lucas says trying to calm his master down. "We'll prison her in the mansion."

"It's too late for that Lucas," his master hisses. "It's too late!"

Lucas's heart comes to a stop. "What do you mean it's too late?"

"The girl is gone, she jumped out the window this morning and our men still haven't found her."

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispers. "I was drunk master, I'm sorry!"

"Do you think you can fix this with an apology?" his master growl as he takes another step towards Lucas. "You thought I was going to let you go unpunished?" he hisses as he tilts Lucas's chin up with his cold gun. Lucas gasps and feels his hands start to shake by his side with fear. "Well you're wrong boy, you are very, very wrong. You are going to pay Lucas, you will."

~)*(~

Tessa grumbles and looks around her apartment. Everything's spotless and shiny. She spent hours like a maniac cleaning her furniture, polishing her tiled floor, wiping her windows and doing the laundry. She hasn't had guests in years. She lost the feeling of having company after being alone for so many years. Her whole apartment seems like a new place now after her rapid cleaning; much like how it was the day she bought it. The only thing that stayed the same is her closet. Ever since the incident with her clockwork angel and her trip to Magnus's house, she hasn't taken one step into her storage closet where she keeps all of her antiques from her past. She only went in there once and that was to put back her wedding ring, Will had given her as well as Jem's jade necklace.

The doorbell breaks Tessa out of her reverie. She jumps up from her chair and takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. _This is a mistake_, she tells herself for the hundredth time. The last time she associated herself with Shadowhunters things hadn't ended well. Jem had died and Henry had lost his legs. She had ruined everything for them. She had taken their happy, fairy tale lives and shredded it to pieces.

The doorbell rings again, this time more impatiently. Tessa takes in a shaky breath and quickly dries her eyes from her painful past as she silently prays that this Shadowhunter won't have to suffer the same way as her other friends.

She slowly walks over to the door and unlocks it. She turns the golden painted knob and opens the door to a tall boy in his early twenties, a few years older than she is. He stands up a little straighter and holds out his hand with a sly grin.

"Hello Miss Gray, I'm Wes Herem, the Shadowhunter you called for," he says.

Tessa stands frozen at the door and watches motionlessly as Wes's hand drops. Wes frowns and reaches out to touch her arm gently. Tessa gasps at the familiar touch and backs up into her house. Can it be? The warmth, it's the same, the touch, the same, his voice, the same, and those eyes, most definitely the same.

"Miss are you ok?" the boy asks. "Miss Gray?"

"William," she whispers as she throws her arms around him. "Oh William, I've missed you so much!"

**So what did you think? What do you think happened to Lucas? What was his punishment? And where is his master's daughter? Most importantly of all, what do you think Wes's reaction is? And anyone find out what language Jaime's cat's name is and what it means?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. This chapter doesn't really have any flashbacks but don't worry they're coming! In this chapter you'll meet a new character so read and enjoy!**

6

Cordellia pulls her jacket tighter around her small, frail body and walks down the street. Taxis and cars whiz by and their loud honks fill the dark evening sky with a low harmony that chases away the birds. It's been two days since Cordellia escaped from her father's house. It's been two days since Cordellia found out what her father is going to do to Theresa Gray. Tears rim Cordellia's eyes as she pushes her way through the large crowd of people standing around a newspaper stand.

How can her father carry on with a job like his? Why can't he see how cold hearted he is and how wrong his business is? Cordellia remembers the days when her father was like any other dad, loving, happy, and most important of all, normal. He used to have a real job and brought home money after a long day working as a mechanic in a nearby mechanic store. He used to keep his family so happy and proud. There were never any bad days back when Cordellia was five. Everything was perfect until the day she turned six. Her mother died of a heart attack, leaving her alone in the world with no one but her father. And what had her father done? He left her. He left her for six whole months with her aunt and came back into her life saying how much he missed her and that he left because he needed a break from his life. The moment she stepped out of her aunt's house, she knew he was lying. He had just done that so she would go home with him. The days that followed were long horrible days filled with shouts, whipping, cursing, and tears. Cordellia tried to steer her mind away from her father and what happened at home and took up training. Her mother was a Shadowhunter and she had taught Cordellia some moves before she passed away. Day and night, Cordellia practiced those moves and started to make up moves of her own. She even took up karate but nothing was strong enough to keep her distracted.

Two days ago, she finally escaped, and Cordellia knows that if she needs to hide from her father, she needs to be fast and she needs to think smart. Her father has men all around town. She can't buy food, she can't buy a train ticket and she can't buy a drink. Her father probably has men dressed as vendors and ticket salesman all over New York City and God knows where else. All she can do is run, run fast and run far.

A loud, high pitched scream breaks Cordellia out of her reverie. Cordellia stops walking and turns around to look at the middle aged lady pointing at someone or something in the far distance. Cordellia narrows her eyes and tries to get a better view of what the lady's pointing to when a gun goes off. The lady stumbles backwards howling in pain and falls to the floor. People start screaming and running everywhere like a wild stampede.

"Someone call 911!" someone cries. "Someone help my mommy!"

Cordellia stops breathing. They're here. Cordellia turns around on her heals and starts to run away when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into the shadows of the alley to her side. She lets out a cry and tries to shake out of the man's arms and only makes matters worse as the man tightens his grip on her. Something soft and smooth presses against her mouth and she hears a loud baritone voice laugh. Cordellia's eyes start to get droopy and her struggles weaken until they're small shoves.

"Where do you think you are going kid?" someone hisses in her ears. It's John, Lucas's friend. Cordellia sobs into the cloth on her mouth as he lets out a cold chuckle. "You can't escape from us Cordellia, there is no escape from us and there never will be."

~)*(~

Jaime Carlton leans against the wall of the alley and tilts his head back to look up at the dark night stars. It's almost been a whole day since Wes left. And now, Jaime's out in the alleys of downtown New York lurking around on a mission, his first mission without his Parabatai. Jaime sighs and looks at his watch. It's nearly been an hour since he left the institute.

Earlier this evening, Cia had called him into her office to give him a mission and from the look on her face, Jaime knew she had bad news and he was right. The daughter of the head of the Anti-Shadowhunter gang, The Invisible is out on the run. Cia's sources said that said that the girl was unstable, crazy and that she craved for Shadowhunter blood. The main source behind all this was Bernard Lightstorm, a well known Shadowhunter and the father of Gasper Lightstorm, Wes's sword enemy or so he says. Cia asked if Jaime could take the mission and of course he agreed. The Invisible is the gang where Wes got his Yin Fen from, more importantly it's where Wes works. What if one the members decides to say something about Wes during their encounter with a Shadowhunter? Jaime can't risk that. He needs to keep his Parabatai safe. It's the least he can do for all that Wes is doing for him. According to what Wes had told him, The Invisible are always taking the route through the alley's between Fifth Street and North Hampton and that's where Jaime is now, counting the endless number of starts to keep himself entertained.

A soft whimper breaks the once frozen silence and Jaime stands up straight. His hand flies to his dagger and he backs up into the dark. Jaime narrows his eyes and takes in a tall figure and watches as it grows bigger and bigger. There in the man's arms is something small, and to make things more interesting, it's moving. Jaime looks down at the picture he had of the girl and looks back at the person in the man's arm and feels his heart come to a stop. What on Earth is the man doing with the daughter of the head of The Invisible?

Jaime steps out of the dark and holds out his dagger at the man. The young man stops moving and looks up at him. An eye patch covers one of his eyes and his other good icy blue eye watches him coldly as Jaime takes another step forward towards the young man. The young man chuckles and raises an eyebrow as he takes in Jaime's marks.

"You are a Shadowhunter," the man.

"I believe I am and might I ask you what business you have with the girl you are dragging away?" Jaime asks.

The girl in the young man's arms turns around meets Jaime's eyes. Jaime feels his heart warm as he takes in the girl's face. She isn't anything like the picture. She doesn't have that mad look in her eyes like she does in the picture, instead, her eyes are full of fear, fear and sorrow. She isn't dirty and ragged like how she is in the picture, she's beautiful, and she's so beautiful and delicate that it pained for Jaime to see her in that man's arms. Her big brown eyes widen as she takes in him and she tries to say something but it comes out in a painful cry.

"That is none of your business boy, no move away; I have business to take care off," the man says pushing past Jaime simply.

Jaime pushes the man into the wall behind him, and surprises both him and the man as he presses the dagger into his neck. "Give me the girl," he hisses. "Or this will go in your throat."

The man loosens his grip on the girl and she falls into Jaime's arms. She walks behind Jaime and hides behind his back. Her small hands press against his back as she closes her eyes in fear of what is to happen. Jaime's grip on his dagger tightens as he takes a step back with one arm stretched out to protect the girl from the man. The man grins and pulls out a gun.

"You actually thought I was going to leave?" he laughs.

"And you actually thought that I wasn't going to kill you?" Jaime says as he quickly throws his leg out and kicks the man hard on his shin.

The man lets out a cry and shoots the gun and manages to chip a little of the brick wall behind Jaime. Jaime growls and pushes the man onto the floor and takes the man's head and bangs it against the wall. Blood drips down the side of the man's head as he lets out a pained gasp. He tries to reach for his gun and Jaime kicks it away before he can reach for it. The man growls and punches Jaime hard in his chest. Jaime lets out a gasp of pain. The man lets out a pained laugh and tries to push himself back up to his feet. Jaime takes advantage of his struggle and quickly throws his dagger into the man's chest. The man howls in pain and looks down at his chest with horror filled eyes. Jaime watches as the man drops to the floor dead and holds his pounding chest with a shaking hand.

Suddenly, something tickles his throat and Jaime lets out a body shaking cough. He covers his face with the crook of his arm and as he pulls back, his eyes catch on something red. Blood. He quickly hides his arm and tries to ignore it when he falls to his knees with another, much stronger, cough attack. _No_, he thinks. _Not here. How can this be happening? I took the Yin Fen yesterday._

Small hands gently help him up to his feet and Jaime looks into the girl's eyes. "Are you ok?"

Jaime chuckles and takes in a shaky breath as his cough attack dies down. "I'm supposed to be asking you that," he whispers. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she whispers and looks down at her bloody knee. "I just fell."

He nods and holds out his hand. "I'm James Carlton, you can call me Jaime," he says.

She takes his hand blushing. "My names Cordellia, Cordellia Mortmein."

**So what do you think? Do you like Cordellia and poor Jaime, he had a cough attack****And what do you think of his first name and Cordellia's last name?**

**Also, I started a blog. So check it out!****You can find info on upcoming chapters, when they're expected to be up, a brief summary. I just started it so soon, there will be writing tips, book reviews, extras on my fanfic that I might put up there and much more so check it out!**

**Review! Please? You can get a virtual hug from Wes or Jaime**

**~ Purrfictionist **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! It's summer vacation so I'm hoping that I'll get to update more frequently. If you haven't noticed, I went back and changed Zarah's name to Cordelia. Why did I do this? Some of you might know why but if you don't, you'll just have to wait till the end to find out why. Read and review! Please! Virtual hugs from Wes and Jaime if you do! ;) **

Cordelia looks down at her hands and pulls at the ends of her ivory sleeved turtle neck. The past twenty four hours have been a complete blur to her. Jaime had gotten her into the institute and left her with a girl named Sofia who seems to be around her age. Sofia helped her around finding some dresses that were in the attic and made her dinner. James though, disappeared. She remembers him coughing in the alley. Is he ill? Or is he ignoring her because of who she is?

Cordelia remembers the times when her father used to tell her stories, stories on the Shadowhunters.

"_What are they papa?" Cordelia asked._

"_Shadowhunters," her father answered, his voice full of venom. _

"_Like mama?"_

"_Yes. They call themselves demon hunters. They like to kill for a living. They say that they rid the world of evil."_

"_So mama wanted to kill you?"_

"_Mama was different."_

"_Then what are the other Shadowhunters like papa? Mama said they were nice people and that they like to help other Shadowhunters like me. Am I a Shadowhunter papa? Mama said I was."_

_Her father's face flushed with anger. "You are not a Shadowhunter Cordelia and you shall never be one of __**them**__," her father hissed. "They are useless people Cordelia, useless, heartless people who use others till they get all the information they want and in the next minute, you're kicked out of the institute doors and are left with a lot less than you had before you asked them for help. You are a Mortmein. An enemy of the Shadowhunters. You will never be a Shadowhunter for they are our enemy."_

"Miss Mortmein," a soft voice calls.

Cordelia looks up at the petite brown haired woman in front of her and stands up as she recognizes her as Cia, the institute head. "Miss," she says.

Cia shakes her head at Cordelia with a smile. "It's just Cia sweetheart. Now, sit down child."

Cordelia does as she is told.

"James told me that you were found in an alley with a man. Was he your father's man?"

"Yes m-Cia," Cordelia says correcting herself midway. "His name was John Hammington."

Cia nods intently as she writes away on the pad in front of her. "Your arrival Cordelia is a… complex, unexpected one."

Cordelia blushes. "I won't be here long, perhaps a night or two?"

"No, no dear. I'm not kicking you out. We have reports that say that, please excuse me if I am wrong, you are um, unstable and dangerous."

Cordelia stands up with a pale face. "I am none of those," she says.

Cia gives her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Cordelia, I am only reading what I have in my reports. Some Downworlders were spreading rumors about you that the Shadowhunters have been overhearing quite a lot these days. Perhaps it was your father's doing."

Cordelia nods. "I am not like my father, I am not crazy, and I am not unstable," she says, her voice cracking at the thought of her father.

"Of course dear, we all can see that now. I just want to know why you are running away."

"Do I have to answer that question?"

Cia blushes and looks down at her papers. Cordelia almost feels a little guilty for snapping at her but the thought of it disappears when Cia asks her next question.

"Where is your father Cordelia?"

Cordelia's father's words echo in her father as she shrugs. "I do not know, my father moved me around, I was never in the same house for more than a month and if you are planning to know where the houses are, I won't be able to tell you. They tear them down after we move and I wouldn't know the address of my recent house that I ran out of. My father never let me out, the windows were blocked with wood. Whenever he had to take me out, I was blindfolded," Cordelia explains remembering how Lucas would take her out on their dates and how her father took her to the dances run by the Shadowhunters. "Is that all Miss?"

Cia nods. "That's all Cordelia. Usually, I would have Sophia show you around but she had to take care of some business of hers."

"That's alright, I don't mind exploring around on my own," Cordelia says.

Celia smiles. "Well then my dear, have fun. I'm sure that we can do some shopping later on in the day when Sophia comes back. I myself might even join."

Cordelia smiles and walks out the office silently. She makes her way down the long corridor of the institute and runs her fingers along it. She's in an actual institute, maybe even the same one her mother trained in. She sighs as she take in the beautiful institute. She has always pictured this beautiful, elegant and graceful but never this quiet. She starts to head over to her room when she catches something shift in front of hers. Cordelia turns around and finds her facing a door she hasn't noticed before. Curiosity takes over her and she pushes open the door and steps in to the room. There in the middle of the room, pushed to the far end of the bed is a king size mattress propped up on a huge wooden bed with gorgeous intricate designs. It's almost as if it's from the Victorian ages, the bed itself is an antique. The room has a huge window with a beautiful view onto the forest part of New York Cordelia has never seen and a window couch sticks out from the wall with the window that's shut closed. A large wardrobe sits to the corner of the large room and to the sides of the bed are wooden side tables, one of which has a beautiful box that seems very foreign and very old. Cordelia walks over to the box and runs her fingers over the box's design. She starts to open the box when she hears footsteps rumble besides her. A pale white hand reaches out and pulls her away from the box.

"Cordelia?" James demands. "What in the world are you doing in my room?"

Cordelia blushes. "I-I didn't know this was your room," she says. "I thought it was a guest room and that it was empty."

James's grip on her wrist loosens and he narrows his eyes as the anger in his enchanting silver eyes dims down a little. "Why did you think it wasn't taken?"

"Well it's very clean, and everything's closed off and it's extremely dark here. It's as if it hasn't been touched," Cordelia explains. "I am sorry James."

He nods and he lets go of her wrist. "That's ok, you were mistaken," he says as he sits down on his bed.

"How did you get here so fast?" Cordelia asks as she watches him unbutton his jacket. He must have been out which explains the snow in his silver hair. "I didn't see you before, I thought you went out."

"I was, I came back a while ago and I saw you in my room. It was kind of funny at first I guess, you had this look on your face," he says with a smile.

Cordelia frowns and crosses her arms. "What look?"

"You looked so into your exploration, so curious, it was…amusing," James says chuckling. "You can sit down Cordelia, you don't have to be so tense."

Cordelia nods stiffly at James and looks around as she hears a floorboard squeak nearby. She hasn't quite processed what James said yet. She saw his mouth moving but she didn't understand the words that came out of it. It's the squeaking floorboard that's throwing her off. It could be her father's men sneaking around in the institute looking for her. Her heart starts to race in her chest as she stares at the door waiting for it to burst open. James leans over and takes her hand. Cordelia lets out a cry and nearly jumps off his bed as James pulls her away from the edge of the bed and closer to him while keeping a friendly distance between them.

"Cordelia what's wrong?" he asks softly.

Cordelia hides her face with her hand that's not taken by James. "I'm sorry James, I heard a floorboard squeaking and I thought it was my father's men here to take me away."

"I won't let that happen Cordelia, you'll be safe here with us, I promise," he says. "And I think that's Kostel walking around."

"Who's Kostel?" Cordelia asks.

James points over to the slightly opened door where a dark blue Persian cat slides into the room with ease. He looks up at James sitting on the bed and purrs as James reaches down to pick him up. He sets the cat in his lap and runs his hand down his beautiful blue coat. Kostel meows and stretches out as he settles down in the boy's lap. His big brown eyes take in Cordelia for the first time. He purrs and reaches out to touch her knee gently with his paw.

Cordelia giggles and pets the cat. She's never had a pet before. Her father always called them a nuisance. James smiles and looks up at her.

"He likes you," he says.

"He does?" Cordelia whispers as the cat purrs under Cordelia's fingers.

"He's usually very hostile to everyone else, he only likes me, now he likes you to Cordelia."

Cordelia smiles and looks up at James. "You can call me Delia, all my friends do."

**Please review!**** I really would like to know what you thought! If you found any mistakes can you tell me so I can fix them? I was kind of in a rush while writing this **** And check out my blog I started. I'll be posting writing tips, book reviews, and stuff like that. In my blog, you can find out when to expect updates and a summary of the upcoming chapters. I'm planning to post deleted chapters and stuff like that to. Here it is: **

**~ Purrfictionist**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! This one is mainly Wes and Tessa along with a little section dedicated to our beloved, glittery warlock, Magnus Bane. A much longer author's note is at the bottom, but for now read and review! Key word review! I'd love to hear what you think!**

8

It's been a little over a week since Wes has been over. Having Wes over has brought many changes to her life, one of which is that Tessa has started cooking again. Ever since Will died, Tessa has stayed away from the kitchen. Even the smallest things like cookies would bring back memories of Will's insane, sugar addiction. But with Wes around, it feels like her Will's around to. It's as if, Wes is her Will. Tessa reaches into the oven with her oven mitts and pulls out the tray of freshly baked cookies, Will's favorite which apparently and conveniently is Wes's as well. She smiles and sets the tray down on the counter as she remembers how Wes reacted to her cookies the first day she made them.

_Tessa sat in the kitchen wondering what she was going to feed Wes when Wes came back from his daily runs. She remembers how exhausted Will would get after his work outs with Jem. Agatha and then later Bridget would always have food prepared for the two. According to what she knows, sugar is good to keep a person up and running. Sugar, what can she make with a lot of sugar….? Cookies! Tessa grabbed her purse and ran out of her apartment to the nearby grocery store. She can make Wes, Will's favorite cookies, the ones that Agatha used to make him._

_An hour later, Tessa pulled out the tray and set it on the table. She rubbed her hands on her apron nervously and sat down on the chair, patiently waiting for Wes came home. When he did, her heart started to race. He looked just like her Will. Wes ran a hand through his midnight black hair that dripped with sweat and flexed his arms so that his white t-shirt flexed against his tight muscles. Wes had insisted that he'd run out with his shorts but Tessa had forced him into pants. The shirt though was something that Tessa could not debate with him. He thought it would be completely outrageous to run out in a full hands shirt despite the fact that it was in the middle of the winter. _

_Wes turned around and looked at Tessa sitting at the table. "What have you got there Tess?" he asked. Tess, he called her Tess. "Tessa are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine Wi-Wes," she said, correcting herself. "I, um, made you cookies."_

_He raised his eyebrows and walked over towards her. He eyed her curiously and pulled out a chair. "You made me cookies?" he asked as he sat down next to her. _

_Tessa nodded. "Do you not like cookies?" she asked nervously. _

_He shook his grinning. "I love cookies, but I must say, I've tested plenty good cookies in my life, you have tough competition my lady," he said. _

_Tessa smiled. "Well, go ahead and try mine my good sir and tell me how mine compare to the others," she said back to him._

_He reached for a cookie and took a great big bite out of it and chewed it slowly, assessing its value. Tessa watched as he swallowed the cookie and narrowed his eyes. _

"_By the Angel Tessa, that was the best cookie I've ever eaten! You must make more of these!" he said grabbing two more by his hand. _

_Tessa laughed and pushed the tray towards him. "Don't worry, I'll make more for you Will," she had said and realized that once again she had slipped but Wes hadn't noticed. He was too busy drowning his milk and reaching for another cookie. _

"_You go do that Tess," he said. _

"Tessa?" Wes calls as he pushes open the door. "Tessa! I'm home!"

Tessa walks over to the door and smiles as she hands him a glass of milk. "How was your run?" she asks him.

"Fine, I bumped into Jaime though on the way," he says as he falls onto the couch with his cup in hand. "My parabatai," he explains.

He has a parabatai. Tessa nods and tries to swallow back the thousands of questions that are threatening to burst from her. Questions like, who is he? Where is he from? Does he play the violin? Does he have silver hair and silver eyes?

"Oh, um, how is he?" she asks. "I hope I'm not much of a bother between you and him."

Will stops drinking and looks down at her. "You are never a bother Tess," he says.

Tessa blushes and looks down at her hands, unable to meet those all too familiar blue eyes.

"As I was saying, Jaime came with very interesting news. The institute has a new member."

Tessa looks up at this. "Really? Who is the new addition?"

"Her name is Cordelia Mortmein," he says.

Tessa's heart stops breathing. "Mortmein?" she whispers. "He has a daughter?"

Wes narrows his eyes. "You know Mortmein?"

"I'm not sure if we are talking about the same one, the Mortmain I know is all about clockwork creatures, he's evil and he tried to kill me in the past. My Mortmain is dead though."

Wes scratches his chin as he crosses his legs on the couch. "I wonder if they are related. What is the first name of your Mortmain?"

"Axel Mortmain. I'm afraid that you won't find a relation though or if you do it will be really small. As you see, my Mortmain existed during the Victorian Ages."

Wes nods understandingly and leans back into the couch. "That is true and there probably is a chance that we are talking about two different Mortmein bloodlines anyway. Cordelia, the daughter of the man, the one who's currently living in the Institute, doesn't know much about her own father than we do. It's hard getting information about him, it's what the Shadowhunters have been working on for a very long time now. He's the biggest mob leader we know of now. He's leading an anti-Shadowhunter club called The Invisible."

"My," Tessa whispers as pulls her legs up to her chest. "Times have changed. Before, there was a simple tension between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, I never knew that it was this bad."

Wes nods slowly. "The world has changed Tess, the world has changed and still is changing more for the bad than the good now a days."

~)*(~

Magnus Bane runs his hand through his hair and leans back into his chair. "What is the explanation of this?" he wonders out loud as he surfs through another book.

The answer is simple to him. Reincarnation. Wes has to be Will. That is the only theory that can explain the two's similarities both in their physical appearance and their personality but what about the others? Where are the other fellow Shadowhunter friends of his from the Victorian ages? Where's Jem, Sophie, Henry, Gideon, Gabriel, Cecily, Charlotte and everyone else?

Magnus takes a sip of his wine and slams the glass back onto the table. "It has to be reincarnation, it is reincarnation but there's something different, something wrong about this."

From what he had heard from Alec, Cia, the woman Magnus has seen quiet often to know well enough that she is practically Charlotte's identical twin is not married. In fact, she's as single as a woman can be and Wes has no curse or anything. Of course he's snarky and sarcastic like any Herondale is but he's loving to. And where is the Lightwood and Herondale antagonism?

The time has changed the roles, time has brought change to the way life is going. Things are changing and Magnus has a very bad feeling that it isn't for the good.

~)*(~

Tessa leans back against her headboard later that night and flips through a book. Dinner had been a quiet affair and Wes had retreated to his room early. From the past few days, Tessa found out that Wes is not an early sleeper and an early riser. She had gone up to get some water once in the early morning around four and had found the light in Wes's room still on. She hadn't said anything the next morning when Wes marched into the kitchen around eleven in the afternoon. She spends many hours a day wondering what he does in his room for so long. Does he read like her Will? Or does he draw like Clarissa the girl Magnus talks about every now and then?

Tessa sighs and shuts her book. She looks over at her clock and sees that its half past midnight, way past the time she usually falls asleep. She starts to shut off her lamp when she feels something thumping against her neck. She touches her clockwork angel and gasps as she feels something slip out of it. A letter. She pulls out the small slip of paper and unrolls it with her shaking fingers.

_Look around Theresa Gray, who wants to help you and who wants to kill you? Sometimes it's hard to distinguish people from the two. Choose wisely. The game has only begun. _

"Wes!" Tessa cries as she jumps off the bed. She runs to her door and flies down the hall to the Wes's bedroom and flies in nothing but her nightgown that goes up halfway down her thighs. "Wes! Oh by the Angel, Wes!"

"Tessa?" Wes says as he jumps off his bed and runs towards her. He grabs her by the arms and looks her in the eyes. "Tess what's wrong?"

She holds out the letter and he reads it, paling as he does. "Where did you get this Tessa? Who gave this to you?"

"It came from my necklace, it came from my clockwork angel Wes," she whispers as tears run down her cheeks.

He sets the letter aside and pulls her into his arms. He holds her close and sits down on his bed, gently pulling her with him. Wes runs his hand through her soft, silky brown hair and rocks her back and forth as she starts to sob.

"It's ok Tess, everything's going to be ok, I'm right here," he whispers in her hair as she hides her face in his chest.

"What are we going to do?" she whispers. "What are we going to do Wes?"

"Well for now, we are going to go to sleep and in the morning, we are going to pay a visit to a friend of mine, he might know something about your clockwork angel."

"Who?"

"Harry Barnwell, he's a crazy Shadowhunter friend who literally lives and sleeps in his mechanic store. He might have a clue or two on why your clockwork angel is sending you these crazy messages," Wes explains.

**So what did you think? Tessa's got another letter! And Magnus Bane seems to be troubled by all that's happening. He's definitely got the reincarnation part right but he's starting to worry about how much time has changed things. Is anyone else besides our Magnus worried about the changes that have been happening? **

**And to my lovely guest, ****insufferablelittleknow-it-all****, yay! You figured it out and you are right for the most part! So congratulations! Virtual hug from Wes and Tessa!**

**Cia is Charlotte, Sofia is Sophie, Jaime is Jem, Wes is Will but you are wrong about Cordelia. I'm not sure if anyone knows exactly who Cordelia is but you'll find out! The leader of the institute Wes is in is Cia, not Mortmain. And you found out what Kostel means! It's Czech for Church! Did you just google that or do you speak Czech?**

**Anywho, I thought I posted my blog last chapter but when I looked back at the chapter it wasn't there! Sorry! So here it is again: .com. My blog is available to anyone and can be seen by anyone. I think you can comment on it to without signing in or anything. If it isn't working, PM me! **

**If you see any mistakes tell me please, no flames! I tried my best but my eyes might have skipped something somewhere. **

_**Review please! I love your comments, they help me improve my writing and make me happy! They make my day!**_

**~Purrfictionist**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 9! The chapter ended up being a bit too long and so I ended up cutting it a bit. To make it up, there's a little fight scene sneak peek at the end! I was in a rush at the end a little so if you see any mistakes, please tell me! And there's a much longer authors note at the end after the sneak peek of Chapter 10. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to do these): I own my plot and my characters. Everything else is Cassandra Clare's!**

Sofia Calvin slips on her blazer and crosses the large road and onto the long street where the college she works at as the secretary sits. Ever since Cia adopted her two years back, Sofia started to look around for a job. She knew how tough it was on Cia to support all the people at the institute and arrange extra supplies for unexpected guests, an usual ordeal when you are running an institute. Sofia knew ahead of time that she had to be independent and start earning money herself while giving some to Cia.

The day and night college Sofia found isn't the brightest college in the world but it's better than nothing and luckily, they had a secretary position open. The nice thing about secretaries is that they don't need a proper education as long as they have organization skills, communicative skills, and some basic knowledge on what they are doing. Principal Monroe was nice enough to give her a night time position and she gladly accepted the job without looking at how much she was earning. It was hard for a seventeen year old to find a job. Now, at nineteen, things haven't changed much. Novices still look at her and wonder, sometimes out loud, why she's working a secretary shift when she's supposed to be in college. She puts up with their rudeness and carries on with her work every night. After two whole years, Sofia still splits her pay check and gives Cia three-fourths of the money despite her protests.

She had gotten a call yesterday that she's needed for the day time shift because Ana, a middle aged woman in her early thirties, has to report for jury duty for the entire day. Cia had said that Sofia can go and reassured her that she'll be just fine without her help. Sofia agreed reluctantly after more convincing. Work for Cia has gotten heavy the past few days and Sofia has been running around like a mad woman. Trevor, her fellow friend at the institute who works alongside with her as a servant and Agnes, the cook have been pretty busy themselves. Sofia feels more than just guilty for leaving poor Cia alone. Sometimes she wonders how it will be if Cia gets married.

This brings a smile to her face as she walks down the sidewalk that leads to the college. Cia has been crushing on Harry Barnwell for more than a healthy time. The young man is completely oblivious to Cia and is always hiding in his mechanic shop. Though sometimes, when Harry and his father pay the institute a visit, Sofia catches Harry sneaking glances at Cia who's busy keeping a professional conversation with the elder Barnwell.

Sofia sighs at the thought of the two and pushes open the college door. She heads down the hallway and into the principal's office where she finds Ana's empty desk. She sets her purse down on the desk and starts to walk out of the office and to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee when she hears someone snickering nearby.

Sofia turns around and comes face to face with a group of girls dressed in short skirts and tight shirts that barely touched the rim of their skirts.

"Your name is Sofia isn't it?" the blonde girl says stepping up.

Sofia blushes and nods. "Yes," she says. "Is there anything you need? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" the blonde throws back.

Her friends start to laugh now, their perfectly straightened hair bouncing up and down. Sofia starts to turn around and walk into the teacher's lounge, trying very hard to ignore the cold blonde girl.

"And what's with your face? Did a car run over it or something?"

Sofia stops walking and touches her cheek with her shaking hand. _I will not cry_, she tells herself. _I will not cry, I won't, not in front of these girls_ but it's too late, a tear slides down her cheek. She shuts her eyes shut as she covers her face with her hands as the memory comes clashing back at her.

_His hands on her, his breath not far from her face, his voice, cold and demanding…_ Her father, her own drunk father had given her away to his gambling friend as a parlor maid. What could she have done? She couldn't say no. He'd beat her again and so she dropped out of high school and left with nothing but a bag of her clothes. She worked there for almost a year, trying to escape her master's son's gaze, whose eyes were as sharp as a hunter's. It wasn't long till he had her alone and she had told him to stop but he didn't. He wanted something from, something that she refused to give up and so she had smacked him, her first mistake. He got angry. His eyes were full of fire as he ran his dagger down her cheek. "If I can't have you, no one else can," he had said. Her second mistake was thinking that her master would actually listen to her. And that's how she ended up on the streets until Cia came along. That's how she now has half her face destroyed by an ugly scar that holds an ugly story.

"Aw, is the poor high school drop-out crying?" a new voice says.

"I like scar face better Tiffany," the blonde says.

Sofia's small, frail body shakes with sobs as she hides her face from the girls with her shaking hands.

"What's going on here?" a deep, masculine voice asks.

The laughter stops.

"Mr. Brightwood," the blonde says.

"Brooke aren't you supposed to be in class? And you three back there, what are you doing here?"

"We were going to the bathroom sir," Brooke, the blonde says.

"Then someone explain to me why this woman's crying?"

"I don't know, she was like that when we came sir," Brooke said.

"Nice try Brooke, I'm done with you and your friend's excuses, go back to your classes and if I see you skipping class like this, I will give you a detention."

Brooke mumbles something and walks away on her three inched heals with her friends behind her. Warm hands reach out and touch her hands gently and pry them away from her face. Sofia sniffles and looks up into a pair of stunning green eyes. The young man smiles and hands her a tissue. Sofia reaches for it, blushing, and blows her nose.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You're welcome, you're Sofia Calvin aren't you?" he says.

Sofia looks up at the man and nods as he flashes her one of his beautiful smile again. "I am she, how do you know me?"

"You work for Cia," he says. "I am Gaspard Brightwood, I'm sure Cia knows my father Brenden Brightwood and my younger brother Gale."

"Your Gale's brother, impossible," Sofia says truly shocked. That boy has to be the rudest and the most arrogant boy on earth. He even competes with Wes and that's saying something. "You must be lying."

Sofia takes in Gaspard and feels her cheeks heat up. He is a very good looking man. He has thick, sandy blonde hair and is nicely tanned. He's really tall, an inch taller than Wes, and he's well-built. You can tell by how his maroon button up shirt pulls against his toned chest. Sofia shakes her head. Yep, this man cannot be Gale's brother.

"I'm afraid I am his brother," he says amused. "Are you ok though Miss Calvin?"

She nods. "Yeah, I just acted up when those girls…"

"It's ok," he says. "I heard them. Don't let them abase you so much, you are a very beautiful woman."

Sofia blushes. "Thank you," she says.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asks. "I was making some before I came out."

Sofia smiles shyly and nods. "That'll be nice."

~)*(~

Wes Herem jerks up in his bed as the alarm on his phone goes off. He looks at the time and scowls. It's already seven. He gently pulls the blankets over Tessa's who's fast asleep on his bed and jumps out of bed. He grabs some fresh clothes and his toothbrush and heads into the bathroom. He washes his teeth to their pearly white color and takes a quick shower. He slips on his jeans and a dark red shirt. He runs his hands through his hair with his fingers and walks out of the bathroom. He looks at Tessa and smiles softly as he walks out of his room. He grabs a piece of paper and pen and begins to write a quick letter.

_Dear Tessa,_

_I have some business to take care of at the institute. I didn't think that it'll take a long time but it turns out that I'll be out longer than I thought. I don't want to leave you unattended for so long so I called my parabatai, Jaime and one of our new friends to come and watch over you. Jaime will take you to Harry's later around noon. I hope you don't mind them being here, they won't bother you much. We'll meet at Harry's later at noon. Don't forget to bring your Clockwork Angel. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Weston. _

Wes sets his pencil down and cracks his knuckles. That's a decent enough sorry letter. A small knock at the door catches Wes's attention and he walks over to the door and pulls it open to reveal Jaime and a young girl, maybe two years younger than Jaime and him, with light blonde hair and big brown eyes. She's a small girl who looks so delicate and innocent. Wes cannot believe that this girl is the daughter of The Invisible's head.

"Jaime, and you must be Cordelia," he says shaking the girl's hand. "You don't look very scary and deadly."

"I'm sorry for the disappointment," she says back. Wes grins and looks over at Jaime who's smiling, clearly amused by the whole scene. He likes this girl. "You must be Weston Herem, James's parabatai."

"Yes, I am his parabatai, come in," he says moving aside to let the two in. "Tess is still sleeping, so you need to be quiet. The TV remote's there and she has a vast set of books if you're getting bored. I think there are some stuff in the fridge if you get hungry but I suggest you wait till she walks up later in an hour or so. She makes some good pancakes."

Jaime roll his eyes and flashes a smile at Wes. "We'll be fine Wes won't we Delia?" he says smiling as Cordelia nods. "Do you mind if I talk to Wes outside for a bit?"

Cordelia shakes her head and sits down on the couch. "Go ahead, I'll be right here."

Jaime nods and walks out of the apartment and closes the door behind him after Wes walks out. "Where are you really going Wes?" he whispers.

Wes frowns, he was hoping that this wouldn't happen. "I need to see Lucas," he whispers.

"Why?" he whispers. "I have enough Yin Fen, I don't need you to go those Alleys anymore for a while."

"You just can't back out Jaime," Wes hisses. "Besides, it isn't anything important, I just need to give him something," he lies. He can't tell Jaime about his mission with Tess. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine like always."

Jaime sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Fine," he says. "Just go, be quick, and be careful ok? Thomas is waiting for you around the corner."

Wes grins and walks down the stairs of the apartment flat. "Of course I will be and oh James?" he calls behind his shoulder. Jaime turns around and looks at his best friend. "You call her Delia now? We're going to have to talk when I come back."

Jaime blushes and closes the door behind him. He looks at Cordelia and gives her a forced smile as he walks over to the couch where she's sitting.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

"Wes happened."

_**Sneak peeks of Chapter 10**_

"_I asked you once and I am not asking you again," Wes hisses as he pushes Luke up against the wall. His dagger presses against his throat and tightens his grasp on Lucas's shirt. "Tell me!"_

_Lucas laughs and looks Wes in the eye. "Never, that is not your business. You are one of us Wes, you work for us and part of the package is no questions. What we are going to do to Theresa Gray is not your business."_

…

"_Wes? Oh by the Angel what happened to you? You're shirt, your face…" Tessa whispers as she touches Wes's face._

_What has he done to himself? He said he had some business to take care of, what did he go to do? Tessa reaches for the cup of what the Barnwell's servant had offered and dips it in with her napkin. She takes Wes by the arm gently and pushes him onto it and starts to wash away the blood. _

"_Tess," he whispers as he takes her hand. Tessa pulls it back and continues to wipe away the blood near his wounds. He reaches out with both his hands now and takes hers in his. He looks her in the eyes, surprised to see tears. "Tess, I'm ok." _

**So that's the end of the chapter and the sneak peek? What did you think? Review! Please? Anywho, I just want to let you guys know what this story is not going to go according to what happened in The Infernal Devices. Things will change. Why, you'll find out in a chapter or two. So please, keep an open mind while you read the story? And expect and update some time later next week. I'm really hooked on this FanFic, and my mind is oozing with ideas, but I really have to update my other stories. **

**~ Purrfictionist **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't usually do dedications, but I will make this exception!**

**This chapter is dedicated to juliettelove for her awesome PM's and reviews that are so encouraging and lovely! You rock!**

**Thanks to everyone who's following and who are new to following this story! And thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter **

Soft brown hair, big innocent gray eyes, a smile that gets his heart running, her awesome cookies, Theresa Gray is flawless. And he, Weston Herem is full of flaws. He works with men who want to kill his blood brothers and sisters and he's aiding them to her possible end. He's a sinner and she is an angel. Wes tightens his hand on his seraph blade and tucks it in to his dark jeans as he steps out of the elevator and into the lavishly furnished fifteenth floor of a half million dollar apartment building. He walks down the down the red carpeted hallway, ignoring the gaze of the nurses as he approaches Lucas's apartment.

Wes is to meet up with Lucas for a weekly status report. His stomach churns and he can feel bile run up his throat as he knocks the door. One way or another, he must find about the Boss's plan for Theresa Gray. He must.

"Ah, Mr. Herem," Lucas says as he opens the door. "You're a bit late."

"I had trouble finding transport."

"Well try not to come late again, I've had to postpone an urgent meeting with the Boss because of you," Lucas says, his voice tinged with annoyance as he watches Wes sit down on the large pearl white leather couch that's donned by expensive, hand stitched pillows. Wes reaches over and helps himself to a bottle of wine. "Must you really drink my wine?"

"Why of course, I am your guest and you must fend for me. It's proper manners, do you not know Lucas?" Wes say narrowing his eyes at Lucas's cast. "And I see that you've been hanging out with the Boss quite frequently these days Lucas."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "That's none of your business. I don't have much more time for chatting Herem. Did you get to Gray's house?"

"Yes, I have. I live there now."

"Oh is that true? That girl likes to have boys around her at all times doesn't she? You think two is enough…"

Wes takes a long sip from the bottle, trying to swallow down his rage from Lucas's words. How dare he say that about Tessa? She isn't like that, he wants to say but keep his mouth shut instead, thinking about what Lucas had previously said about Tessa. You think two is enough. She has already been with two men? Why do you care about who she has been with Wes! Why are you even thinking about it?!

"Is that all we've got discuss?" Wes asks.

"Actually no, I was curious about whether or not you've made a move on her."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you flirted with her, have you showed an intention for a romantic relationship? Must I break this down more for you?"

Wes blushes and shakes his head. "No, no, I got it and not yet. I will soon though."

"Hurry up Weston. We don't have much time. The others are going to meet the Boss sometime this week. We're fixing up an area to meet. You, of course, will have to stay put with Gray and get her to love you. Otherwise, you can forget about your Yin Fen."

Wes sits up straighter and nods. They're going to meet with the Boss this week. Maybe, maybe just maybe if he carefully tells Jaime about this, he can get the Shadowhunters to break the meeting and put an end to The Invisible and its Boss. Then, all the missions The Invisible are carrying on will fall apart and all the Shadowhunters and Tessa will be safe.

"So what exactly is it that you are planning to do to Tessa. I'm a bit confused by all this and about the Boss's intentions."

"The Boss can do whatever he wants to do with Tessa Gray. It is none of your business."

Wes was afraid that Lucas was going to say this.

"It kind of is my business as well Lucas. I am carrying out this 'business' after all."

"You are carrying it out, not studying it Weston. This is the end of the discussion."

Wes stood up from the chair and watches as Lucas turns around to grab his keys, thinking that Wes is leaving. Ignoring his conscious that's saying, Get out of here Wes! You've tried your best, if you try to pull something now, you're going to get yourself in a ditch, Wes reaches for his Seraph blade and ever so slowly, pushes it to Lucas's neck.

"I've worked for you and the Boss for a very long time. I've worked my way up, taking on every mission that you've given me. And likewise, I've taken this one as well. I'm just as important as you are in The Invisible Lucas. The gang can't do without me. I deserve to be where you are, I deserve to have a part in knowing the gang's little dirty secrets so tell me the Boss's plan with Theresa Gray."

Lucas freezes under Wes's touch and his body turns rigid still. "Drop the blade Weston. I am not going to tell you no matter how you threaten me."

Wes growls and pushes Lucas into the wall in front of him and pushes him down to the ground, his Seraph blade digging into Lucas' neck. "What are you going to do with Tess?"

"You have a nickname for her?" Lucas asks.

Wes's hand tightens around the blade.

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

Wes punches Lucas hard on the head with his free hand and watches as the tall, twenty something year old man falls to the ground, face first. Blood pools out of his nose and starts to spread all over the expensive, marble flooring.

"_I am not asking you again," Wes hisses as he slams Luca's broken arm on the floor. He holds his blade at Lucas's throat and tightens his grip on his hair. "Tell me!"_

_Lucas laughs and looks Wes in the eye. "I won't tell you, no matter what you do to me." that is not your business and you are not allowed to question the Boss's intentions. What we are going to do to Theresa Gray is not your business!" he yells and kicks back at Wes with his leg._

_Wes hisses in pain and Lucas takes an advantage of pushing Wes off of him. Wes stumbles off and rolls over to the side. Lucas throws in a punch at Wes's head. Wes starts to dodge Lucas's fist but Lucas is faster and manages to connect his fist with Wes's cheekbone. Wes cries out in pain and drops his blade as he covers his face with his hands. Lucas cackles and pushes himself up to his feet. _

_"I asked you to drop the blade, but did you listen?" Lucas asks as he steps on Wes's foot, pushing harder as Wes's screams grow louder. "No, you didn't."_

_Wes falls to the ground as his leg burns with pain as if it's on fire. He opens his eyes and looks at the ground where his blade lies._

_"You do what I tell you, you do what the Master orders," Lucas hisses. "You do not make your own rules, Weston."_

_Wes growls and snatches his blade and pushes into Lucas's feet. Lucas screams and stumbles off of Wes. Wes pushes himself up to his good foot and pushes Lucas to the ground. He balls his hand into a fist and punches Lucas hard on his head. Lucas cries out in pain and curls himself onto a ball on the floor. Wes pushes his seraph blade into his jeans pant and watches Lucas go unconscious._

_Wes closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. What has he done? _

_~(^*^)~_

_Tessa Gray sits in the foyer and looks around the young man's house. Harry has a very large house which is very extraneously detailed and elegant. You can easily tell that the man has money. Tessa looks back at Jaime and the strange girl besides him. He blushes and smiles and Tessa forces one back at him. He's just like James. The same hair, the same tall and lanky body, the paleness, his charisma. But at the same time, he's different. Just like Wes is so much like her Will but different as well. Tessa looks back down at her hands as she remembers how she met Jaime. _

_"Wes, what do y-" Tessa started to say as she stepped into her hall to come face to face with a petite, blonde hair girl and a very familiar, silver haired boy. Tessa stopped breathing. Could it be…? "James?"_

_The boy sat frozen still as he took her in ever so slowly with his enchanting silver eyes that grew wider by the second. It's as if he was looking through her and into her soul, as if he saw something else in her. The girl next to him looked between the two and back down at her hands, her big brown eyes. Is he with her? _

_"Um, it's actually Jaime, Miss Gray, my name is Jaime Carlton."_

_Carlton…Carstairs, so alike but so different. Tessa's heart sink as she nodded. Jaime stood up and held out his hand towards her. _

_"This is a very odd way to meet you but my Parabatai, Weston Herem, sent me to watch over you. He had to run an errand and wanted me to drop you at Harry's."_

_Tessa reached out and shook his hand. "Oh," she said as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. It isn't him. "Ok."_

_The girl didn't even bother to introduce herself. She watched Jaime and Tessa walk around the apartment, making awkward small talk, but never joined them._

_"Ms. Gray? Master Harry is ready to see you Miss," a small, stout woman said. _

_Tessa looks up at the woman and back at Jaime. "Wes isn't here," she whispers to him. _

_"Go on without him, he'll come soon enough, me and Delia will wait here meantime."_

_Tessa nods and starts to walk down the hall with the woman, looking over her shoulder where Jaime sits. She swallows and walks into the room the woman has led her to with her hand on her necklace. The room is large and in an oval shape. A huge stone table sits in the middle of the room with a beautiful glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Large maroon chairs circumference the table and a door sits tall and proud at the far end of the oval room. _

_"Master Harry said he'll be one minute Miss. You wait here. I'll send the boy here if he comes. I left some water and biscuits for you on the table, do help yourself."_

_Tessa smiles at the woman. "Thank you."_

_"You are welcome," the lady says and walks out of the room, leaving Tessa alone._

_Tessa walks deeper into the room and pulls out on of the table's chair. She pushes her skirt underneath her long legs and is about to sit in when someone walks in behind her. Tessa turns around and gasps as she takes in Wes's bloody form. His leg is clearly wounded and his cheek is purple and bloody. His chest has a huge gash over it and there's a cut on his forehead. His white shirt is torn and shredded completely. _

_"Wes!" Tessa cries and runs over to him. She carefully pushes him into the chair and starts to tear off a piece of her skirt to use as a rag when Wes grabs her hand. "Oh by the Angel what happened to you? You're shirt, your face…"_

_"What are you doing Tess?" he asks, his voice cracking. "Don't go tear your skirt, you look pretty in it."_

_Tessa blushes and tears it anyway despite his protests. What has he done to himself? He said he had some business to take care of, what did he go do? Tessa reaches for a cup of water and dips the piece of clothing into it. She tilts Wes's face up and gently washes away the blood on his wounds. He winces at the coldness of the water and Tessa gently brushes her fingers across his cheek. _

_"Tess," he whispers as he takes her hand. Tessa pulls it back and continues to wipe away the blood near his wounds, blinking back her tears as she remembers a day back when her Will was alive. He had come back from a fight with Gideon and he looked bloody enough to be deemed dead. Tessa had spent the whole week by his bed, watching the Shadowhunters come and do their things and go, reassuring her that he'd live. And here Wes is, as bloody as Will had been that day. "Tess, I'm ok."_

_"No," she whispers. "No you aren't. What have you done to yourself Wes? How did this happen? Jaime told me you went on an errand."_

_"I did, it just didn't go as planned."_

_Tessa looks into his blue eyes waiting for more even though she knows that that's all he's going to tell her. Wes pushes away a loose strand of hair that dangles away from her bun and her skin burns where his fingers touched her. She closes her eyes and lets her tears roll down her cheeks. _

_"Oh Tess, don't cry," he whispers as he pulls her into his arms, wincing as he did so. She starts to pull back but he pulls her tighter against him. "I'm fine," he tells her as she hides her face in his shoulder. "I just need some runes."_

_The door suddenly flies open and a tall man steps out, wearing a pitch black suit that's topped off with a green tie that matches his emerald ones. His extremely messy hair's a fiery red and his smile is wide and warm. _

_"I see you've found yourself yet another woman Weston," Harry Barnwell says. _

_**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes which there probably are. I'm usually on top of these things but I literally have no time now to go back and edit. I felt really bad for not updating for so long. School started and has taken over my life **____** I'll try to update as much as I can! **_

_**Please **__**REVIEW!**_


End file.
